While Angels Sleep
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: "He looked up, his eyes widening in surprise to see both his hands cuffed to the headboard." PWP, kink.


Story idea from the awesome Melzabelza who asked for a story about CM Punk with handcuffs and at least one woman who isn't AJ Lee or Lita. :) I don't ship PunkLee or Punk/Lita so this works out fine. This fic features a bit of kink so you've been warned.

~~

Melissa stopped to think for a minute. She was in an adult-themed store, looking around at the various toys. It was overwhelming to say the least. So many toys, so many erotic thoughts in her head.

She had already put a few items in the ridiculously small basket already: a cockring, some nipple clamps, flavored condoms, even a buttplug. There was something else she wanted though. Scanning through each of the aisles, what she wanted eluded her. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted but there was something else.

In the last aisle, she found it. Handcuffs. Leather-bound handcuffs. Melissa picked the cuffs up, testing the weight in her hands. Heavy, felt authentic.

"Those are police issue cuffs," came a voice behind her.

Melissa turned to see the woman who worked there, her face flushing. The woman neared her.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about sweetie," she said. "Everyone likes a little variety in life."

Melissa looked at the woman, still a little embarrassed. She dropped the cuffs into the basket, then grabbed a second pair, and headed towards the checkout. The woman checked the items in with a smile, taking Melissa's credit card, ringing everything up, placing the objects in a thick red shopping bag. She remained silent, a little mortified, as she exited the store.

"Have fun!" she heard the saleslady call out.

Once outside, Melissa burst into giggles. Well, wasn't that interesting. She'd have a story for her honey when he got home.

***

CM Punk sighed as he pulled his car into the driveway of the house he shared with his girlfriend of two years, Melissa. He was tired and his back ached. It was hard being a tattoo artist but he loved it. He started his business small; just him and a small shop. Now, he had three other artists and a large space for customers. But still, hell on the back.

As Punk entered the house, he called out for Melissa. Hearing nothing, he headed to the shower. Turning on the water as hot as he could stand it, he climbed in after disrobing, with his back directly under the stream. He moaned out loud as the aches slowly started to fade. Maybe he'd have a little nap when he got out of the shower. He hardly slept enough as it is, despite how rigorous a sex life he and Melissa had.

Mind made up, Punk emerged from the shower, pulling his robe on before venturing towards the bedroom. Ignoring everything around him, he climbed on the bed and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

It seemed like only seconds when Punk roused from his slumber. He moaned a little, going to move his hands but found that he couldn't. He looked up, eyes widening in surprise to see both his hands cuffed to the headboard.

"Melissa! What the hell's going on?"

Silence followed. He knew she was home. By god, if she didn't get in here soon, he'd tan her hide until she couldn't sit for a week.

"MELISSA! Where the fuck are you?!"

"You expect to kiss me with that mouth?"

Punk turned his head to see Melissa standing at the entrance of the walk-in closet.

"What is all this?"

Melissa smiled innocently but her eyes were dancing with mischief. The wheels in Punk's head started turning.

"Just what is going through that mind of yours, Melz?"

The woman in question smirked before pulling off her silk robe, revealing her nearly naked body to him. Punk's eyes widened. Oh but sweet Jesus, he thought. She was wearing a black lace bra that pushed her breasts to excess, black panties that looked to be nothing more than a scrap of lace. When she turned slightly, her ass was nearly bare, save the strip of lace from the panties. And on her feet were... oh lord, stilettos. He didn't even know she owned a pair of those sinful shoes. Punk squirmed as he felt his cock start to harden. Soon it would part his robe like the red sea.

"Melz, honey, why the cuffs?"

Melissa looked at her lover. "Ya know, babe," she started as she neared the bed, "You usually tend to be in charge in bed. I don't mind. I love when you dominate me. But I think it's my turn to dominate you."

Punk's eyes widened in panic. "No, not a chance in hell."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going to use one of my vibrators on you. I would not do anything you don't want."

Punk looked down at her standing at the end of the bed, although his erection swayed in his line of vision. Melissa started to crawl up the bed, parting his legs on the way, until she reached his cock. Looking straight into his eyes, she brought her hand to his dick, jerking his length. Knowing he could do nothing about it, she reached into her bra and removed the newly-bought cockring, quickly sliding it down over her man's penis.

"What the fuck...? Melissa, please don't do this to me!"

Melissa ignored his words, leaning down and running her tongue up the length of his cock, making him whimper.

"Jesus," he muttered, his head going back, his chest heaving.

Melissa reached into her bra again, while his eyes weren't on her, this time coming up with the nipple clamps. She moved forward and fastened them on Punk's hard little nipples.

"Oh GODDDD!" Punk yelled, looking down at his chest. "FUCK! Oh god, yes!" He was panting now, every expansion of his chest making him feel the clamps. He didn't think it was possible but it felt like his cock grew even harder.

Melissa found out near the beginning of their relationship that Punk enjoyed a bit of pain with his pleasure. She had always felt uncomfortable with doing what he wanted her to do, since she was a natural submissive. But his conditioning of her, opening her up to his darker tendencies, encouraging to do as much research as she needed, had finally gotten them to this point.

Punk was in ecstasy. Finally, Melissa had the confidence to dominate him. The roleplay so far had been perfect. Cuffing him with he was asleep was a stroke of genius on her part. Now, as long as she followed through, he'd follow through on his own promise.

Melissa crawled further up Punk's writhing body. He let out a shuddering breath when her body rubbed against his cock. He mewled in pure pleasure when his girl bent down to lick at his nipples. Perfect, just incredible. Just the right amount of pleasure with the pain.

"Fuck, Melissa..."

"Yes, love?"

"Kiss me."

She lay on his body and brought her mouth down to his, dominating his mouth as well as his body, plundering it, ravaging it. She slid her hands up to his head, tightly grabbing his hair, pulling hard as she continued to fuck his mouth with hers. She grinned against his mouth as he groaned. She took one more bite to his lower lip before pulling back.

Melissa leaned up and removed her bra, tossing it aside before fondling her own breasts. She knew it was torture for Punk because he loved her breasts. She caressed her nipples, pinching them hard, making herself moan. Then she climbed off the bed, slowly pulling the panties down, kicking them away. She side her hand down and fingered her mound, pushing a finger in briefly to touch her clit, then pushing it into her cunt before removing it. She offered her finger, covered in her juices, to Punk who sucked it eagerly.

If the cockring hadn't been in place, Punk was sure he would have come as soon as she put the clamps on him. He was glad to have it in place now though. He watched through glazed eyes as Melissa climbed back on the bed, this time facing away from him. He groaned upon seeing her ass, or more to the point, the plug she had in it. She had refused any type of anal play since they'd been together, having been too afraid of it. His hands itched to reach out and toy with the plug.

Melissa straddled his chest, her ass inches from his mouth. She leaned over, engulfing his cock in one smooth motion. She sucked him hard, hollowing out her cheeks. Carefully, she started to inch him down her throat. Punk thought he would pass out. She was actually deep throating him. She never could before.

Punk's lover shimmied back a bit, allowing him to run his tongue down her slit. She moved back more and he nearly buried his face in her cunt, lapping up her juices, so delicious and plentiful. Her hips started to rotate, giving him the opportunity to tongue her clit, making her whimper around his cock, sending lovely vibrations down his manhood.

Melissa pulled off of Punk, sitting up on his chest. He continued to feast on her as he pulled at the cuffs. He wanted to grab her hips so bad. He wanted to spank her, eat her pussy until she passed out, fuck her until she couldn't move, pound that beautiful pussy until she begged for release.

Punk moaned into Melissa's dripping cunt, nipping at her folds and clit. She suddenly moved away, drawing a whimper out of him. She turned around, still straddling him, this time across his stomach. He exhaled hard as she flicked the clamps, undulating against her, silently begging her to do something, anything.

He groaned again as she reached behind herself, her hand disappearing from view. A moment later, she came up with the plug, a small silver thing with a jewel on the end. She reached to the nightstand, grabbing a couple of handy wipes to clean the plug. Then she reached down into her pussy, scooping out some of her juices, coating the plug. Then she moved back, lifting one of Punk's currently useless legs and working the plug into his ass.

"Oh god, you're killing me here!"

Melissa giggled. "But what a way to go!"

Punk laughed tiredly as he clenched his ass around the plug. He watched as Melissa turned again, reaching for some lubricant laid on the bed. She coated her fingers, then put her hand behind her again to push the digits slowly into her own ass, getting herself ready. She climbed off of him, then quickly covered him with a condom, slicking him up. She got back on top of him, lined herself up with his cock, slowly using it to penetrate her ass.

Melissa relaxed as much as she could, feeling the burn of it almost immediately, but once she looked down at her love's face, the look of awe in his eyes, and she relaxed, allowing him to slid all the way in.

Punk's eyes rolled back into his head. The grip her ass had on his dick was sweet pain. He'd never felt anything so good as her ass surrounding him. She squeezed her muscles, drawing a cry out of him.

"So. Fucking. Good! Babydoll, please, just ride me."

Melissa did just that. She started off slowly, gradually increasing her speed. But something was missing. She missed the raw power Punk put behind he thrusts. Suddenly she stopped moving.

"Wha...?"

"I wanna uncuff you."

Punk was confused. "Why?"

She looked down at him, eyes glazed over in passion. "Because I love when you're rough with me. And I want to feel you pound my ass."

Punk was sure he felt his heart stop. She wanted him to do what he had always wanted to do. He nodded and she reached for the keys, quickly unlocking both wrists. Then Melissa found herself on her knees face down on the bed, then Punk started the thrust. Slowly at first, then increasing until their flesh slapped together loudly. He pounded her hard, her screams of pleasure filling the air.

"Fuck yes!" she cried out.

After a few more minutes, Punk abruptly pulled out of her and hastily got rid of the cockring. Then he slammed back into Melissa's tight as, pounding her for all he was worth. He managed three, four more thrusts before he came from the depths of his soul. He cried out as she squeezed his dick, her orgasm, aided by her fingers, having nearly coincided with his.

He continued to lazily thrust in and out of her ass, loving the friction on his now-spent cock. He removed the clamps from his nipples, crying out again. Melissa looked back at him, smiling at him tiredly. Finally, he stopped moving, pulling completely out of her.

Melissa dropped to the bed, sated, tired, ass still twitching. She watched Punk get rid of the condom and wipe himself with a facecloth she had brought in. Then he climbed back onto the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Mmmm... that was wonderful, Melz," he praised, cuddling her close. He kissed her neck and shoulder before dropping his head on the pillow.

"Yeah, it really was," Melissa replied.

"What made you decide... how did you... uh..."

She chuckled. "I did what you suggested. I researched and then I practised."

"On who?"

"Myself, silly. I used a dildo a few times to stretch myself. I also practised deepthroating that way too. Not on the same one though."

Punk shook his head slightly. He had some woman here. Incredible. "So when you wanna get married?"

Melissa whirled around in his arms. "What?"

The man smiled. "I told you before. You promised me once, when we were only together a few months, that if you ever dominated me one day, I promised you I would marry you."

Tears filled the woman's eyes. "You remember that?"

He nodded. "I don't want to do it because I always keep my promises. I want to do it because I want to. And because I love you."

Melissa felt her insides melt just a little bit more over this man. "I love you too."


End file.
